Afterglow
by tadashiswife
Summary: One instant connection, five years together, 23 hangovers, 46 nights alone, 598 minutes wasted, 1,362,000 minutes together. . Based on the song Afterglow by Wilkinson! OCxLucy


Based on the song Afterglow by Wilkinson. Some statistics are accurate to the music video, some are not.

* * *

><p><strong>One Instant Connection<strong>

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice called out even though it was almost midnight.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and turned around smiling.

Once he saw her, a huge grin grew on his face. He looked about the same age as Lucy, except for the five o'clock shadow. His hair was messy, small light brown curls that was barely combed to the side.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, taking out a notepad and pulling out the pen in her ear.

"I'd like some green tea, please." He responded.

Lucy nodded her head, then scurried to the back. There was another waitress there, but she was just sitting by the cash register while texting. In a few moments, Lucy came back out with a steaming cup and a glazed donut on a small tray.

"The donut will be on you, you must be hungry if you're coming here at 11 o'clock."

He thanked her and ate the donut quickly. "That's very kind of you, I actually just came here from a dinner." He started, "the food was shitty, anyways."

Lucy smiled and fixed her hair, even though it came out with messy results.

"A date?"

"Yeah, a blind one. The girl turned out to be a real narcissist."

"I'm all about confidence, so be careful where you're going there," Lucy had gotten right in front of him, behind the bar. "What's your name?"

"Kaleb," he had finally gotten eye level with her. He had gray eyes, but it seemed a little darker since the light above them was dim.

There was a silent moment between them two, before another costumer came in with a slurred tone.

The other waitress stood up immediately and waved her arm with wide eyes. Guess they were friends, or some sort. Lucy or Kaleb didn't pay any attention to it.

"And your Lucy, right?" He stared at the name tag on her chest.

"That's what it says." She said.

Kaleb looked up at the clock behind her and sighed. "You're a good person, yeah?" It was an out-of-the-blue question, and Lucy didn't know what to say exactly.

It took her a few seconds before she shrugged, "Depends on who you ask. How about you?"

He smirked and stood up, taking five dollars out of his jacket and putting it on the bar. "You can find out tomorrow, at Crave."

"That sweet place down the hill from here?"

"I'll come get you at 7, bye, Lucy!" And he walked out the door.

The thing about it was that Lucy wasn't working tomorrow, it was a Sunday. She heaved a deep breath, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>The next day went by slow, Lucy tried to busy herself the best she could since all her friends were preparing for other things.<p>

For two hours, she figured out what to wear and her make up before coming to the conclusion: it's a pastry shop, and they barely met. Hell, he seen her at eleven PM with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

In the end, she wore a thin sweater with a button up under, skinny khakis, and combat boots. Combat boots were always her favorite shoes.

"Mind as well just write." She whispered to herself while checking the time. She had two hours still.

Once she opened her notebook and took out her pen, her mind went blank from anything except her book.

Eventually, she glanced up at the clock.

"Crap!" It was seven-thirty.

She scurried down the stairs, got out the door and in her car, then sped through the streets.

It only took her about ten minutes to arrive at Crave, which was shockingly full of people. Not that it wasn't popular, it just never had this many people.

"Kaleb?" She called out once she got in there. Crave was exceptionally big, since it was about the only really good pastry shop in the town. People were chatting and just about no tables were empty.

Lucy repeated her actions, searching in every corner.

"Why the hell is it so packed?" A familiar voice questioned, not too far from her.

Lucy perked up and looked around. Finally, her eyes met recognized curls and black jacket. "Kaleb!" She shouted.

The person turned around quickly, and his eyes grew wide with a smile. Kaleb jogged over to her and ended up giving her a tight hug.

She didn't hug back, taken by surprise.

"This place is so full today and I actually came here late, sorry to make you wait." He told her, scratching his head.

"What? I got here ten minutes ago!" Lucy replied, then started laughing. "We were both late."

Kaleb laughed with her, "This place is too crowded. Let's just go to Benny's." That was an ice cream parlor a few blocks from Crave.

While walking out, Lucy learned that he didn't bring his car, and walked. So they took Lucy's car, though he drove.

The car ride was full of just getting to know each other.

"Okay, not meaning to sound rude, but how did a waitress of a decent cafe get a BMW? Did you steal it?"

Lucy gave a light chuckle and glanced away from him.

"My family's wealth." Was her only vague response.

Kaleb nodded, while parking the car. "My family is middle-class, but my momma always got me the shoes I wanted." There was a tone of love and happiness in his voice, it made Lucy smile.

The two got out of the car and entered the bright parlor. There were a decent amount of people there, mostly teens laughing and taking pictures of the ice cream in front of them. The tables were taken, but the bar was not.

As they sat down, a bubbly waitress was already ready for them.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake please." Lucy ordered.

"And I'll have mint chocolate chip ice cream, in a medium cup."

"On its way!" The waitress said, before skipping away.

Lucy stared at her, then her lips curled up.

Kaleb noticed this and questioned it, curious.

"Oh, she's just so pretty." Lucy told him, soon looking away from the waitress and at him.

"Do you like girls?" He inquired, his eyebrows rising.

The waitress came back before she could answer, and gave them their orders with bright eyes. "Here you go, enjoy!" Then went away to another costumer.

"No, no!" Lucy waved her hands in a comical way, making Kaleb chuckle. "It's just that Richelle E. Goodrich once said Anyone that takes the time to be kind is beautiful and I believe that."

Kaleb took a bite out of the ice cream and agreed with a nod. "What else do you believe in? God? Fairies? I believe in Big Foot." He was genuinely curious, and Lucy could see that.

"I believe in fairies, and I bet they have tails. I believe in love, but I'm more into science and reason than God," Lucy begun. "And Big Foot? I bet it's just a huge bear that feels unwanted. Poor bear."

It didn't take long for Kaleb to finish his ice cream, he ate faster when his food was good and when something was interesting.

"Love at first sight? Or general love?"

"Well, general love, I don't really believe in love at first sight, just the click but not the love,"

"Ah, so you think that there can be a spark between two people, but just that it's not actual love,"

Lucy nodded her head and sipped her full cup. "Exactly, like two middle schoolers holding hands for the first time. Excitement and intriguing is not full adoration."

Kaleb thought about everything she said, and went to throw away his cup while doing so.

When he came back, he quickly said to her, "I think you're a very good person, Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years So Far Together<strong>

Lucy laid in front of him on his bed. Kaleb was scratching her naked back softly, the two had their eyes closed. However, neither were trying to sleep.

"Hey, Luce?" He whispered to her, unsure if she was drifting off or not.

Lucy hummed to him, to signal she was listening.

"Remember five years ago, when we talked about love at first sight and beliefs and shit?" He asked quietly, moving his head closer behind her neck.

She nodded.

"I never told you what I thought," Kaleb said into her neck, giving her chills. "I don't believe in love at first sight either, I actually thought love was pretty shitty. But I believe in that click, I mean when I first saw you that night at the old job of yours, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever saw. Counting my own momma." He chuckled, and moved his arms around her bare chest. "I still do think that."

Lucy kept her eyes close and let out a soft breath.

"Kaleb, you didn't catch my eyes right away,"

His eyes were opened now, though his only view was her neck and tiny strands of loose hair.

"But once you did, I couldn't look away." Lucy mumbled, falling asleep already.

"Thanks, I know I'm gorgeous." He dug his face in her neck and inhaled her. "Goodnight, Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>28 Breakfasts in Bed<strong>

The smell of dark coffee and oranges woke him up. It was the scents he grown to love after many times of smelling it before eleven in the morning.

Lucy poked his arm, which laid over his opened eyes. "Wake up, love." She whispered, repeating her actions.

Slowly, Kaleb removed his arms and looked to the side of him. Sitting on the floor with his t-shirt on was Lucy, and a tray right besides her. On the tray was what he smelled, and toasted bread with jelly on it.

"Man, I thought there were going to be pancakes this time." Kaleb said, sitting up.

Lucy frowned and lifted up the pile of toasts with a fork. There was two three pancakes.

Kaleb smiled and bent over to hug her.

"Don't hug me, you smell like sweat." She told him, moving back. "And I have to shower. We have to get Levy her present!" Then Lucy ran off.

He sat there and chuckled to himself, lifting up the tray and placing it on his lap. And of course, he left more than enough for her to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>77 Lazy Days Together<strong>

The two sat on the messy bed with snacks all over it and a coffee stain on one of the pillows.

"Maybe you should take off the pillow case." Kaleb mentioned after taking another handful of popcorn. The laptop in front of them played Lucy's favorite movie, though they watched it tons of times.

"I'll do it after this movie! Now be quiet!" Lucy hushed, glaring at him.

The lights in the bedroom were off, but the sun beamed through the window shades. Kaleb wanted to go out and play some sports with his friends, but he too was as lazy as Lucy. It was a Sunday, and they did have a barbecue yesterday.

At one point, Lucy was snuggled under the blankets, with the laptop on her lap.

Kaleb had gone to read a book Lucy got for him.

And that was how they spent their day.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Pillow Fights<strong>

Plus accidents.

"Ow! You hit me too hard this time!" Lucy whimpered, massaging her temple.

Kaleb kneeled beside her, and clenched the pillow in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>28 Apologies<strong>

"I'm sorry for hitting your head, babe." Kaleb said, giving her flowers that he had just bought.

Lucy smiled and looked down at them. "Jeez, you didn't have to do this!" She chimed. He had gotten her many flowers before, yet it never failed to surprise her and make her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>19 Trips<strong>

Kaleb took a deep breath and stretched his arms. "Lucy, remember that time we walked The Great Wall of China?"

Lucy took a picture of the in front of her while nodding her head.

"I thought that was hard. Now, we're climbing this mountain and I need a break!" He groaned, starting to sit down.

Lucy sighed and hit his head lightly.

"You said you wanted to climb Everest, and you better stick to it."

* * *

><p><strong>11 Misdirections<strong>

There was traffic, and Lucy needed to desperately go to the bathroom.

She squirmed in her seat with a huge frown on her face, while Kaleb kept glancing at her with a worried expression.

"Why did you listen to that guy? He hesitated so much!" Lucy snapped.

"His shirt said I LOVE NEW YORK! I thought he would have known something about bathrooms." He retorted.

"You know what? He said take a left, you took a right. This is your fault!" Lucy fumed, moving her knees now.

Kaleb grunted and looked at the GPS in front of him again.

* * *

><p><strong>143 Books Unread<strong>

On every wall, in about each room, was a stack of books. Big or small. Most of them were Lucy, and some of them were books Kaleb received from Lucy. There were every, because even the bookshelves were full.

"Cons of loving a bibliophile." Kaleb said to Lucy as she picked up another book from the floor and placed it back.

"Then what are the pros?" Lucy inquired, looking back at him with a smirk.

Kaleb thought about it for a moment, then picked up a certain book in the corner of the room.

"You read these types of books." His finger tapped the cover that showed a picture of two people together in a shower.

"Actually, I haven't read that one yet. Care to you read it with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>102 Showers Shared<strong>

It definitely was wet.

And sometimes, painful.

Especially when Kaleb thought it was a good idea with use shampoo and it got in Lucy's eye.

* * *

><p><strong> 46 Nights Alone<strong>

"I miss you, baby." Lucy sobbed.

Kaleb had gone on a business trip that would last two and a half weeks. Also, he was across the world from her.

It was painful to see a teared up Lucy through a laptop screen, since Kaleb couldn't physically comfort her.

"I'll be home soon, okay? It's one in the morning, go to sleep." He insisted.

They have been video chatting for three hours, and everyone else was asleep but them.

Lucy wiped her eyes and sniffled. "You can't come home early?"

Kaleb shook his head.

"But we can fall asleep together, if you want."

Lucy nodded her head and pulled the blankets over her shoulder. "I love you, I miss you." She gulped.

"I know you do, baby. Goodnight, I'm still here. Okay?"

"Okay,"

And they continued saying I love you a few times before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Bad Argument (Joke)<strong>

"Oh my god!" Kaleb screamed, after coming home from a walk. Lucy and him just had an argument and he needed some air, so she was left alone.

Lucy laid there on the floor, blood all around her, a broken vase not too far from her, and an opened window.

"Luce!" He shouted, taking out his phone, was going to dial 911. Suddenly, Lucy looked up and started laughing.

Kaleb stared at her with a disbelief expression and lined lips.

Carefully, Lucy stood up and continued laughing.

"Fuck, you don't joke like that!" He stammered. "I was worried sick, I hate you. I'm going to kill you."

However, Lucy continued laughing.

Kaleb went over to her, and embraced her very tightly.

"I hate you, I so badly want to kill you right now. I almost had a heart attack."

Lucy giggled and hugged him back. "See, I knew what you said earlier wasn't true." She cupped his face and stared at him in the eye. "You love me so much."

"You're a piece of shit, that so wasn't funny."

"You love me."

* * *

><p><strong>11 Friends Left Behind<strong>

Music blared behind the close door, and Lucy and Kaleb stood there uncomfortably.

"You got to do this, he's a bad influence." She whispered, even though no one was outside.

He scratched his hand and gave a determined look.

"I'll tell him that our friendship isn't working out." He reached the door with his fist and knocked a couple of times.

"You got this! I'll be in car!" And Lucy ran off leaving Kaleb with his mouth opened and a begging expression as she went into their car.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Birthdays<strong>

"Happy birthday, you poop!" Lucy joked, ruffling his hair like a little kid.

Many people circled around the two, singing happy birthday to Kaleb.

"Man, your birthday is coming up too, Luce." Natsu, a friend of hers said after everyone got a slice of cake.

Lucy nodded happily. "I know! And you ready to do what I asked?"

Natsu ran off quickly once she said that.

Lucy found Kaleb as he was talking to other people and covered his eyes. "Just follow where I push you." She mumbled into his ear.

Eventually, the two stopped in the middle of the living room.

As she lifted her hand, Kaleb looked at the thing in front of him with wide eyes.

Their friends, including Natsu, posed with kinky animal suits on.

"Happy birthday! This is your big gift!" Lucy hollered.

The boys begun to dance and Kaleb laughed the whole time.

"You're going to love your gift then, babe." He told Lucy once they were done.

* * *

><p>It was Lucy's birthday now.<p>

"Is it a surprise party?" Lucy questioned, blindfolded with the only sense of direction being Kaleb's hand and voice.

"You'll see, okay?"

Finally, they stopped, but it was still warm. Meaning they were still outside.

Slowly, he removed his hands and what was revealed to Lucy was a house.

"Oh!" But then she noticed the For Sale sign on the yard. A confused look grew on her face, "Huh?"

Kaleb noticed this and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't buy it yet, but I contacted the lady and she said that if we were ready, she'll talk to us." He explained.

Instantly, Lucy hugged him tightly. "Can we see the inside?"

"Of course, she gave me the key."

"Did she really!" Lucy exclaimed.

Kaleb laughed. "No, I just left the back door unlocked when I visited it with her."

* * *

><p><strong>6 Anniversary Surprises <strong>

"I love you, baby." Lucy stammered, while clenching his hair.

"I love you too. Happy," Kaleb sloppily made out with her for a few moments. "Birthday, love."

* * *

><p><strong>23 Hangovers<strong>

They both groaned in unison, while massaging their temples.

"Next time, we are not drinking that much." Lucy grunted.

Kaleb took a huge gulp of his water. "I heard that before."

* * *

><p><strong>7 High Times Together<strong>

"Everything feels like a movie." Lucy swirled, with a wide smile on her face.

Kaleb sat on the blanket and laughed. "I'm going to be an actor then."

"You're already a photographer, idiot." She giggled, falling onto his lap. "Your lap is like a cloud."

"How much did you smoke?"

"Probably more than you."

Kaleb grinned, and played with her hair. "Surprising."

* * *

><p><strong>598 Minutes Wasted<strong>

"How do I unbutton this?" Lucy begged, on her toes, with her fingers at the zip of Kaleb's pants.

He sighed and did it for her in a second.

"Thanks, baby." She beamed before everything was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>1,362,000 Minutes Together<strong>

Lucy rubbed her thumb over his, a movie playing in front of them.

It was Kaleb's favorite movie this time.

"It's eleven o'clock, and Saturday."

"It's not our anniversary. ." Kaleb muttered, focusing on the movie.

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's still a great time and day."

Kaleb looked over at her, then turned over to kiss the top of her head. "You're right, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, Kaleb is my OC! Remember I based this on the song Afterglow by Wilkinson, the music video is very cute!<p> 


End file.
